happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Without a Hitch
On a dark night, Puffy happily drives his car when he suddenly spots a figure underneath a streetlight. Ale casually puts out her thumb to catch a ride. Being kind, Puffy stops and picks Ale up. Once inside, Ale pulls out some cheese from her dufflebag. The cheese gives off a horrid odor, forcing Puffy to roll down his window and stick his head out for fresh air. As he sighs in relief, the window begins rolling back up. Ale, who is now flipped out, presses the switch to raise the window, laughing manically. Puffy screams as the window closes on and decapitates him. The scene then shifts back to Puffy in his car, his "death" having been a vision inside his head. He shivers at the thought of his gruesome death and drives on past Ale. A few seconds later, however, Puffy runs over a nail and has to stop. As he stares at his flat tire, it begins to rain heavily. Puffy starts to use his lug wrench to change his tire, when he looks up. Lightning lights up the sky, revealing Ale's figure proceeding towards him. Puffy begins to panic and tries to speed up his work. Ale catches up next to him, however, causing Puffy to drop his lug wrench shreiking in sheer terror. He reaches out to grab it, but Evil Ale picks it up and stabs him in the eye with it. Ale then twirls the lug wrench around, and pulls out his eye. To finish him off, she smacks him in the head, crushing his skull. Evil Ale then drives off in Puffy's car with Puffy's carcass acting as a tire. It turns out this, too, is just a vision Puffy made up in his frightened mind. He was zoned out and waving his hands away to defend himself, but, Ale has already fixed his tire. Gracious that his car was fixed, a nervous Puffy gives Ale a ride. After buckling in, Ale pulls out a straight razor from her dufflebag. She then proceeds to smash Puffy's head through his windshield. Evil Ale then lets go of the wiper blade, which she has tied his razor to, slicing Puffy's face off in several pieces as it moves back and forth. However, this is also another convoluted vision from Puffy's imagination. Puffy is squealing as this vision goes through his head, taking his eyes off the road. Ale tries to slap some sense into him to no avail as the car plows into a utility pole, forcing Ale through the windshield of the car. Ale is still in his car thanks to the many seatbelts he put on earlier, however he is badly injured and cut from broken pieces of the windshield. Ale, seeing Puffy is more hurt than herself, pulls out his straight razor to cut the seatbelts away from him. Puffy, however, whose overactive imagination has gotten the better of him, gasping as he sees the razor and grabs a nearby shard of glass. As Ale starts cutting one of the seatbelt straps, Puffy jabs the glass into Ale's eye. Ale yells in pain, seeing in one eye, her spider-like sight and one eye, Puffy and flees from the scene, where she is run over by Wooly, who is driving a semi-truck. Wooly, noticing he's hit something, slows his semi-truck down and comes to a screeching halt behind Puffy's car. He barely hits his bumper, bumping his car forward a few inches. Inside his vehicle, Puffy sighs in relief, having survived the ordeal. Suddenly her airbag deploys, splattering her body. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images